The present invention relates to torso supports for pregnant women, and more particularly pertains to an improved torso support designed to be worn as an undergarment or outergarment for supporting the lower abdomen, back and breasts of a pregnant woman. Physiological changes which occur during pregnancy place a great deal of strain on the body of a woman, and can result in chronic debilitating physical injury, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,824, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein. In particular, the lower abdomen, breasts, and back of a pregnant woman require increased support to prevent muscle strain and possible skeletal dislocation.